Last night
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Speedy had promised he wouldn't bring any girls back to the tower. Bee hadn't beleived him. And she had been right but even Bee is surprised with the girl he brings back.


Last Night

**Whenever I'm sick I always think up the most stupid stories but I have to publish this or it will torment me forever. This is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers. Thanks for all your support.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story.**

The sun rose early in Steel city. The city was quiet. There was no sign of any crimes been done. Unfortunately for the citizens of the town it wouldn't stay like that for long. Fortunately for them do there was a team of superheroes there to keep the city safe. They were called the titans East and right now most of the team were asleep except one.

Bumblebee made herway intothe kitchen/ sitting room. It was six o clock in the morning so she wasn't really looking where she was going which is why she tripped over something. Cursing as she picked herself up she looked to see what she tripped over. It was a shoe. And it wasn't hers

Looking around the sitting room she found the shoes partner. Since Bee was the only female titan in the tower and no other titans were staying the night that meant one of the boys had brought a girl home. Aqualad was going out with a girl from Atlantis and they didn't wear shoes so it couldn't be him, Más y Menos were to young to be dating so that left the playboy of the team. Speedy.

This wasn't the first time Speedy had brought girls back to the tower. Despite Bee's lectures about how one girl could be a spy and hack into the computers. Speedy had promised he couldn't bring any more girls home. Bee hadn't trusted him for a second. She had been right.

The door to the sitting room hissed open and in walked Aqualad. Looking at the pair of shoes in Bee's hand he asked. "Shopping already. I didn't know you're a size three". Bee shot him a dirty look that could match Ravens.

"Speedy", Bee hissed before stomping out of the room. Waking through the twins nearly giving them a heart attack she made her way to the archers room. Pounding on the door she heard mumbling in there. About five minutes later the door opened slightly and the masked archer's face could be seen. "What do you want Bee", he moaned "Its like nine in the morning".

"Well", answered Bee. "If you had spent last night actually sleeping you wouldn't be tired. What did I say about bringing girls home? We don't want a Terra incident do we and anyway you were supposed to be on patrol last night with one of the titans west".

"I was".

"And you so happen have time to pick up a bed buddy. You and that slut get dressed and I'll meet you both in the sitting room. Got it!" Without giving him time to answer she left him and went back to the rest of her team.

About ten minutes later a still tired Speedy made his way through the door. Aqualad was sitting on the couch. He gave Speedy a look that meant you are so dead. "Where is she", demanded Bee. "She'll down in a minute", yawned Speedy as he sat down. "She's looking for her shoes".

"So who's the latest girl", asked Aqualad. "Do we know her"?

Before Speedy could answer the door hissed open and Raven walked through it. "Hey Rae what are you doing here", asked Aqualad.

"First of all my name is Raven not Rae and I'm looking for my shoe's" answered Raven. Taking them off Bee she sat down beside Speedy. The other titans then realised what was going on. So Speedy had been telling the truth when he said he was on patrol. He just didn't say whom he was with.

After putting on her shoes Raven gave Speedy a quick kiss. "Better get back to Jump city", she said and with out another word she disappeared. The other titans stared at Speedy waiting for him to say something and he did.

"Has anyone seen my comb"?

**Okay. I know its OOC and very weird but frankly I don't care. Please review. I welcome flames. At least it's not as weird as Demon calling. That's just plain scary. Oh and in my other story "Gladiator" I have to kill off one character. Tell me whom I should kill. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
